Searching For The Swan
by SPARK187
Summary: What happen when a member of the football team asks Jeanette out after a tutoring session? Why does Simon feel so jealous? Could it be that he has feeling for her other than friendship? And if he does will he tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Searching For The Swan**

**Chapter One: Is She Really Going Out With Him?**

**Okay, this is a story I wrote back in 1990. For anyone who loves Simon and Jeanette stories this one's for you. Only three chapters. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

"Hey, wait!" Jeanette Miller shouted, while running for the bus. But it was too late. The bus had already left, so she just started walking. The sidewalk was wet because of the rain the night before. She didn't get half a block when a truck came by and splashed her from head to toe. She screamed out in frustration, feeling as if this was going to be a rotten day. She finally made it to school, although she was ten minutes late. She walked into homeroom feeling pretty embarrassed.

"You're late," Miss Crawley said. "School starts promptly at 8am."

"Sorry," she said and took her regular seat next to her two sisters.

She noticed two of the cheerleaders laughing and snickering, but was sure they were laughing at her. They abruptly stopped when Brittany turned and gave them a dirty look.

Soon the bell rang and everyone got up. "Jeanette, what happened to you?" Brittany asked as they were walking to their first class.

"I realized I forgot my science book and went back for it, but by the time I got back the bus had pulled away. I tried to catch it, but it was too late.

"I know that," Brittany said. "I meant your clothes."

"Oh, I got splashed by the truck," she said with a groan as they walked down the hall together.

"Don't worry," Eleanor said. "You don't look that bad."

"It doesn't make any less humiliating."

Jeanette went off to her first class. Science, her favorite subject. It was one of the few classes she didn't have with her sisters, but Simon, her best friend for the last eight years was in the class with her.

"Hi, Simon," she said. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Jeanette said, not really wanting to tell him. "I just forgot my science book, and by the time I got back to the bus stop, it was pulling away. Then I get splashed by a truck."

"So sorry," Simon said. "I hate it when that happens."

If there was anyone in the world that would understand her it was Simon. They were both branded as nerds years ago, but it never seemed to bother Jeanette. That was until they all entered high school.

Soon their teacher entered the room and the class settled down.

Jeanette could hear the snickers from more popular kids in class. She tried to not let it bother her, but lately it had. Science class went by fast, as all the classes that Jeanette enjoyed the most did. When the bell rang she gathered her books and was preparing to leave for her next class. She noticed that her teacher Miss Falcon was speaking to one of the football players. She recognized him as Jack Harris. He was a good-looking boy who excelled at sports, but he wasn't the most focused student.

As Jeanette was preparing to leave, Miss Falcon called her over to her desk. "Jeanette, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Miss Falcon?" Jeanette asked, coming back towards her desk.

"This is Jack Harris," Miss Falcon said.

"Yes, I know," Jeanette said, trying to act cool, but she felt like she was just coming off as awkward.

"Well, it seems that Jack needs some extra tutoring, or he won't be able to play football at this weekend's game."

"So, you want me to tutor him?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, that's about it," Miss Falcon said.

"Alright," Jeanette said. "How about four 'o clock. School library?"

"I think that would be perfect," Miss Falcon said. Then she looked over at Jack and said, "Right, Mister Harris?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he groaned.

"I'll see you then," Jeanette said. "Don't be late." She slowly back out of the classroom, not really watching where she was going and bumped into the door. She gathered herself quickly and went off to her math class. She sat down in her regular seat next to Brittany. She thought about how nervous she was. How could she have agreed to tutor Jack Harris? He was one of the most popular boys in school. What was she thinking agreeing to tutor him? She wished she was clever enough to get out of it somehow.

"Jeanette," Brittany whispered over to her. "What's wrong?"

The bell just rang and Jeanette quickly whispered over to Brittany. "I'll tell you later," she said as class was about to begin.

"Okay," Brittany said. She groaned at the thought of the next forty-five minutes. "This class is so boring."

Jeanette only giggled to herself. Leave it to Brittany to lighten the mood, even when she didn't know she was doing it.

Morning classes buzzed by, and Brittany had been hounding Jeanette to tell the secret. "You're keeping something from me."

"Brittany, do you really have to know everything?"

"Yes," Brittany said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "We're sisters, and we shouldn't have secrets."

"Who has a secret?" Eleanor called out, while catching up with them as they entered the lunch room.

"Something big is going on," Brittany said, as the three got in line. "And Jeanette won't tell me."

"It's nothing," Jeanette insisted. "I'm just tutoring Jack Harris is all."

"Jack Harris?!" Brittany shouted. "He's only the best-looking guy in school."

"Oh, really," Alvin said, sneaking up behind her. "And what am I?"

"Oh, hi, Alvin," Brittany said. "I meant to say second best-looking." She smiled at him and took his arm.

"Yeah, okay, Brittany," he said as he took his tray. "It's nice to know that my own girlfriend thinks I'm a dog."

"I didn't say that, Alvin!" Brittany shouted, and took her tray and went down the line, barely even looking at him.

It made Jeanette and Eleanor giggle. It seemed like Brittany and Alvin were always going at each other, and even more so since they started dating.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Jeanette said, with a laugh.

"This isn't fighting," Alvin said. "It's just Brittany's taste in man is..."

"I picked you, didn't I?" Brittany said sarcastically.

"She's got you there," Simon said, sneaking up behind Alvin.

"Hi, Simon," Jeanette said sweetly. "They're fighting as usual."

"We are not!" Brittany fired at her sister. She took her tray and walked off.

Her sisters followed, then soon after so did Alvin and Simon. Theodore had just walked in. He had been late, which was unusual for him. The one thing he usually wasn't late for was lunch. After he got through the line he joined his brothers and the Chipettes at their regular table.

"Over here, Theodore," Eleanor said. "So why were you so late?"

"Mrs. Crumbly wanted my chocolate mousse recipe."

"Oh, really," Eleanor said. "Should I be jealous?"

"No one holds a candle to you," Theodore said, which made Eleanor smile.

"Good answer, Theodore," Alvin said. Brittany nudged him a little. "What?"

Brittany didn't say anything, just took a sip of her drink.

"So, tell us," Eleanor started. "How did you manage to land a study date with Jack Harris?"

"Jack Harris?" Simon said in a shocked tune. "That guy is such a jerk."

"It's not a date," Jeanette corrected. "I'm only tutoring him, so he can play in Saturday's game."

"Oh, sure," Brittany said. "You can't tell me you're not excited."

"Brittany," Jeanette scolded. "I can think of better things to do with my time than tutor some jock." Jeanette got up and left the table.

The rest of the school day Jeanette heard the whispers from the other students, especially the popular girls. She didn't have to wonder what they were talking about. Soon four o' clock came and she was oddly nervous, although she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like it was a real date. Then she thought that a guy like that would never go for someone like her.

She entered the library to see Jack waiting for her. "Okay, he said. "Let's get this over with."

She could tell that this was not going to be a fun time. "Alright, let's get started," she said. "We'll start with the Theory of Relativity. So tell me, what don't you understand?"

"Oh, just about everything," he said. "Why don't we make this easy. You write my paper for me, and I'll recopy it. Then you won't have to spend all this time tutoring me."

"But you won't learn anything," Jeanette said.

"Who needs science?" he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Everything is science," Jeanette said, angrily. She got up out of her chair. It wasn't too often that Jeanette lost her temper, but this was one of those times. In her rage she flipped his chair over, and he fell over onto the floor. "That was the theory of gravity." He just looked on her in horror. "When you're ready to be serious about your studies I'll be waiting."

She was preparing to walk away, when she heard his voice. "Hey," he said. "No girl has ever talked to me like that."

"Well, I didn't want to be harsh, but you left me no choice," she said. "Now, do you want me to tutor you or what?"

"Okay," he said "Where do we start?"

She set her books back down on the desk. "Now, again, what don't you understand?"

"Just about everything," he said. "Except for the theory of gravity."

She laughed at that and sat back down.

They studied for the next hour, until the library was officially closed. "Okay," Jeanette said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jack said. "I was just wondering. There's this party Saturday night after the game. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date."

"Party?" Jeanette asked, caught a little off guard. "I-I don't know."

"Well, just think about it," Jack said, collecting his books.

Jeanette heard a sound coming from the health book section that was right behind them. She looked over and was startled when Simon shot out in front of her.

"Simon," Jeanette said. "What are you doing?"

"You're not seriously considering going out with that guy?"

"What business is it of yours?" Jeanette fired at him.

"I'm your friend," he said. "I'm just looking out for you, besides he's not good enough for you."

"What!" Jeanette said, trying not to raise her voice. "That's none of your business. You give me one reason why I shouldn't go out with him."

"Well, because... because...." He kept hesitating and fidgeted with his glasses. "You just shouldn't. That's all."

"Oh, yea," she said. Simon had never seen her this mad. "Jack!" she called, right when he was about to leave the library. She ran over to him. "I thought about it, and I'd love to go to the party with you."

Simon was shocked, thinking to himself. _Is she really going out with him?_ And why did it make him so angry?

**Well, this is the first chapter. If you like it, I'll post the next chapter. So please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Simon Learns The Truth

**Chapter Two: Simon Learns The Truth**

The next morning Jeanette walked to the bus stop with her sisters as usual. The only difference was that she was no longer speaking to Simon. This dumbfounded their siblings. They rarely saw the pair at odds. They all wondered what was wrong.

"What's going on between you and Simon?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing," Jeanette said. "And there never will be."

"I don't think that's true," Brittany said as they reached the bus stop.

"Brittany, it isn't true," Jeanette said. "Simon just doesn't care about me. He proved that yesterday."

"What happened between you two?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jeanette said. "He just went ballistic when Jack asked me out."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said. "Jack Harris asked you out?"

"Is someone going out?" Eleanor said, overhearing the last thing Brittany said.

"Jeanette's going out with Jack Harris," Brittany said.

"Is that true?" Eleanor asked Jeanette in astonishment. "Wow! Jack Harris. That's so exciting."

"Okay, it's true, but I only said that because..." Jeanette abruptly stopped as Simon came up to her.

"Jeanette, we need to talk," he said. Jeanette became silent. "Please, it's important."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my sisters."

"Jeanette, please," he pleaded. "I just need to speak to you in private."

"Okay," she said. The two walked off to a private corner. "What is it?" Jeanette asked.

"It's this whole Jack situation," he said. "I just don't think you should go out with him."

"Why not?" Jeanette asked, annoyed by him. "Give me one good reason."

"Because... He'll only end up hurting you."

"That's ridiculous, Simon," Jeanette said. "And you're not telling me the real reason. Why don't you just be honest. What is it that you don't want me to go out with him?"

"Well, he a jock for one," Simon said. "And you're..."

"And what is that? A nerd," Jeanette said, angrily. "You think I'm so undesirable..."

"No, I didn't mean..."

Jeanette walked off in tears. The bus had just come, and Jeanette ran to the very back and sat in the corner seat by the window. Simon tried to follow her, but Brittany stopped him.

"Just leave her alone, Simon," Brittany said, blocking his way. "You've done enough."

Brittany ran to the back of the bus to consul her sister. "Jeanette, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing," she said and dried her eyes.

"That's not true," Brittany said, putting her arm around her sister. "Or you wouldn't be crying."

"It's nothing," Jeanette said. "Really. I just want to forget about it."

"Okay," Brittany said, putting her hands in her lap. "If you say so." Brittany went back to the front of the bus to sit next to Alvin.

Soon they arrived at school, and Jeanette and her sisters walked straight for their lockers. Jeanette felt overly nervous today, especially when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, Jeanette."

"J-jack," she stuttered.

She stopped dead at hearing his voice. She turned around, fidgeting nervously and trying to keep her glasses from falling off. In the process she dropped her books.

"Here," he said. "Let me help." He bent over to pick up her books.

"Sorry," she said. "I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Walk you to class?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Simon looked on from the corner of the hallway. He felt sick to his stomach watching that guy fawning all over her. Was he jealous or concerned? He couldn't figure it out.

He trailed behind them, seeing as they were in the same class. When he entered the classroom he took his regular seat, but Jeanette was sitting next to Jack in the back row. He was saying something to her. Simon tried to ignore it, but the whole thing was really bothering him.

It continued like that all through their morning classes. He was glad when lunch time came. He looked around for Jeanette, but she was nowhere to be found. He entered the line and found himself behind Jack and another one of his jock buddies, Tyler Benson.

"Hey, Jackie boy, does she suspect anything?" Tyler asked.

"No way," Jack said. "She's been all over me all day. It really _is _pathetic. So she doesn't suspect that I invited her to a geek party."

"Oh, man, Jack," Tyler said. "You're going to win first prize."

The two boys started laughing, and it made Simon's blood boil. He got up in their faces. "Hey," Simon said. "I'm warning you. Leave Jeanette alone."

"What's it to you, shrimp?" Tyler said and laughed at him.

"She's my friend, and I'm not going to let you hurt her," Simon said.

"You threatening me, Nerd?" Jack said.

"Yea," Simon said, adjusting his glasses. "I guess I am."

At that moment Jeanette approached them. She saw the intense look that Simon was giving Jack. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, playing innocent. "Simon and I just had a little disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Jeanette asked, not buying it. "Simon, is that true?"

"Yes," he said. "It's true." He walked away and out of the lunch room. Suddenly, he lost his appetite.

* * *

The day after school, Simon went over to the Millers. He really wanted to talk to Jeanette. He had to tell her what he heard from Jack and Tyler. He wasn't going to see her hurt and humiliated.

He knocked on the door, but Jeanette wasn't the one who answered. It was Brittany.

"Simon," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Jeanette here?" he asked.

"No," Brittany said. "She's tutoring today."

"You mean, she's with that jerk off," Simon said.

Brittany could see that he was agitated and came out on the porch and shut the front door. "If you're talking about Jack...?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about Jack," Simon said. "We have to keep that bastard away from her."

"Simon, are you jealous of Jack?" Brittany asked. "If you like her why don't you just tell her."

"It isn't that," Simon said.

"Then you don't like her?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't say that either," he said. "But Jack is bad news."

"How so?" Brittany said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's planning to humiliate Jeanette," Simon said. "That party he invited her to is a geek party."

"What!" Brittany said. "Why that dirty...?"

"We have to tell Jeanette," Simon said.

"No," Brittany said, shaking her head. "She's too smitten. If you tell her she won't believe you."

"Then what are we going to do?" Simon said.

"I got a plan," Brittany said. "We're going to that party."

"We?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "You be my date, and we'll give that jock a run for his money. Nobody messes with my sister."

"I can't be your date," Simon said. "What would Alvin think?"

"Don't worry about Alvin," Brittany said. "I'll explain everything to him."

"So, what's you plan?"

"You'll see," Brittany said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

That evening Jeanette got home about six. Jack had walked her home after their tutoring session. "So, this is where I live," she said.

"It's nice," he said. "So, do you think I have any hope of passing science?"

"Of course you do," she said. "You're smarter then you're letting on. You should show it more."

"Well, it's only because of you," he said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Jeanette said and walked into the house.

Brittany and Eleanor were sitting in the living room watching TV. "It's about time you got home," Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette said, sitting down next to Brittany.

"You were with Jack, right?" Brittany said.

"He is so cute," Eleanor said, her eyes becoming dreamy.

"I guess," Jeanette said.

She got up and walked up the stairs to their room. Brittany followed her. When Brittany entered the room she found Jeanette on her bed. She had her diary in her hand. It looked as though she was about to write something. She looked up and saw her older sister looking at her with concern. "Oh, Brittany, what's wrong?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Brittany said and sat down on her bed that was next to Jeanette's. "When you came in you looked kind of down."

"Why would I be down?" Jeanette asked. "I have a date with the best looking guy in school."

"So why aren't you happy?" Brittany asked.

"It's just that Simon and I have been fighting," she said. "He has this idea in his head that Jack isn't good for me."

"What do you think?" Brittany asked in concern.

"I don't know," Jeanette said. "He's handsome and funny and charming..." She stopped abruptly, losing her train of thought.

"I hear a but coming on," Brittany said.

"Well, it's just that I don't understand why he asked me out."

Brittany knew, but she didn't have the heart to tell her. If her plan went well she wouldn't have to. What Jeanette needed now was some reassurance.

"Why wouldn't he ask you out. You're smart and funny and intelligent. He's lucky you said yes."

"Brittany, you're just saying that because I'm your sister."

"No, I'm not," she said. "You just need some self-confidence." Brittany had that look in her eye. "That party is Saturday night, right?"

"Yea," Jeanette answered.

"Well, we're going to make you like sensational."

"Brittany, I don't think..."

"Stop thinking so much," Brittany said. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be irresistible."

When Brittany was in this state there no saying no to her. Jeanette would let her have her way, but secretly she was glad for the help. It was somewhat of a relief.

**That's the end of this chapter. One more chapter to go. What will happen at the party? To find out be here next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**Chapter Three: The Confession**

Simon did his best to stay away from Jack for the next few day. It seemed that every time someone even mentioned his name it would send off a signal inside of him, and it was getting harder to control his temper. No one noticed this more than Alvin who confronted him about it.

"Simon, what's wrong with you lately?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just don't like that Jack Harris hanging all over Jeanette."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's a snake," Simon said. "All he's going to do is hurt her."

"Yea, I know all about that, and if you just told her how you felt she wouldn't be going out with him," Alvin said. "And further more, my girlfriend wouldn't be going out with you."

"Alvin," Simon started. "I don't want to go out with Brittany. I have absolutely no interest in her."

"And why not?" Alvin shouted at him. "She's beautiful."

"And a pain in the ass," Simon said. "You should be glad I have no interest in her, especially when every other guy in school does."

"Okay, okay," Alvin said. "I get it. You only have eyes for Jeanette."

"That's not how it is," Simon said. "I'm just concerned about her."

"Yea, right" Alvin said with a chuckle. "Just admit that you're completely and totally in love with her."

"Well, I..." Simon couldn't go on. I sat down on his bed and thought about it for a moment. "Am I?"

"You are," Alvin said and left the room.

Alvin ran downstairs and raced for the phone. He dialed Brittany's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Britt," Alvin said. "We have a problem."

"What?" she asked.

"It's Simon," Alvin said. "This whole plan of yours is a bad idea. Besides, I don't like my girlfriend going out with my brother."

"Would you get over it," Brittany said. "It's not a real date. I'm only doing this to help Jeanette."

"Okay," Alvin said. "But I'll be there."

"What?" Brittany asked. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do," Alvin said. "I just want to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Okay, whatever," she said. "Besides, I need your help to pull this off."

"Sounds sneaky," he said. "My specialty."

"Then I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Alvin said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day after the big football game Jeanette returned home to get ready for the party. Brittany was ready to give Jeanette a beauty makeover.

"How was the game?" Brittany asked.

"We won," Jeanette said.

"Well, that all I need to know," Brittany said. "I hate football." She took a different tone as she gave her sister an intense look. "Okay, Jeanette. Time to make you beautiful."

"Brittany," Jeanette said. "There's plenty of time before the party."

"That's what you think," Brittany said.

Jeanette now wondered what she got herself into. When it came to appearances, Brittany could be relentless. Brittany dragged her sister up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"First," she said, touching her finger to her chin. "We need the perfect dress."

"It's just a party, and not a grand ball," Jeanette said, trying to reason with her sister.

"Not for you it isn't," Brittany said. "You really have to look your best."

"Why?" Jeanette asked, feeling like there was something else going on.

"Because a girl should always look her best," Brittany said. She took out a dress from the closet. "This one's perfect." She handed the dress to Jeanette and motioned for her to go try it on.

Jeanette relented, knowing that there was no arguing with her sister. Brittany waited patiently for Jeanette to come out of the bathroom.

"Jeanette, I'm waiting," she said after ten minutes.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Jeanette said. "How does it look?"

"Fantastic," Brittany said. "I knew that lavender dress would look great on you."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked, looking at herself in the mirror. "I feel kind of silly."

"That's only because we haven't done your hair yet," Brittany said. "Now I thinking a french twist. It would like very elegant on you."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, of course," Brittany said, confidently. "You just sit down in this chair, and I'll take care of everything."

"O-kay," Jeanette said hesitantly.

Downstairs, Eleanor had just returned home for her weekend job at the restaurant. She heard her sisters' voices coming from upstairs. She walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I just gave Jeanette a makeover. That's all," Brittany said, swinging the chair around so Eleanor see.

"That's all?" Eleanor questioned. "Wow! Jeanette. You look great."

Jeanette got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She almost wanted to cry, but she didn't want to smudge her makeup. Brittany would have a fit then.

"Hmmm... Something's still missing," Brittany said. "Ah... I got it. Shoes."

She walked into her closet, riffling through the boxes of shoes, until she found the right ones. "Here we go," she said.

They were low heeled pearl lavender pumps that she bought a while back and decided she hated them after bringing them home. For Jeanette, they were perfect.

Jeanette sat down and tried on the shoes. She modeled herself in the mirror and decided Brittany was right. She did look great. She smiled at herself, which made Brittany feel good as well.

"You're going to blow them all away at that party tonight." Brittany said.

"Do you really think so?" Jeanette asked.

"I know so," Brittany.

Jeanette looked at the clock. It was almost seven. Then the doorbell rang. Jeanette immediately gasped. "Relax," Eleanor said. "I'll get it." She ran downstairs and answered the door. "Oh, hi, Jack," she said.

"Hi," he said, and walked in the door. He had a bouquet of lavender and pink roses. "Is Jeanette ready?"

"She'll be right down," Eleanor said. "You can have a seat in the living room. Eleanor led him to the couch. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Soda's fine," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Eleanor disappeared into the kitchen and poured him a soda. She came back just as Jeanette was coming down the stairs. Eleanor handed Jack the soda as he stood up.

"Hi, Jack," Jeanette said from behind him.

He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. "Jeanette?"

"Yes, it's me," she said awkwardly.

"You look... um."

"It's the dress," Jeanette said.

Brittany came down behind her. "Hello, Jack," Brittany said.

"Brittany," Jack said, trying to act cool. Brittany saw right through him. "I didn't see you at the game today."

"I hate football," Brittany said. She came up to him and whispered, "You better be nice to my sister."

Jeanette didn't hear what she said, she was busy getting her coat. Jack threw Brittany a look, but Brittany didn't flinch. She thought to herself that this guy didn't know what he was in for.

Brittany watched as Jeanette left with Jack. "That guy is in for it," Brittany said out loud.

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" Eleanor asked in confusion. "He seemed really nice."

"Looks can be deceiving, little sister," Brittany and walked off upstairs. Eleanor followed her.

She walked into the room but Brittany had already gone into the bathroom. Eleanor went over to knock on the door. "Brittany," she said. "I'd like to talk to you." Brittany came out a few minutes later. To Eleanor's surprise she was dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"To a party," Brittany said.

"Don't tell me..." Eleanor started, but Brittany cut her off.

"Okay, I won't," she said and flew down the stairs and out the door, leaving Eleanor to wonder. Brittany arrived at the Seville house in minutes. She rang the doorbell and waited. Dave answered the door.

"Brittany?" he said surprised to see her.

"Hi, Dave," she said, coming in.

"I didn't know you and Alvin had a date tonight," Dave said.

"We don't," Brittany said. "I have a date with Simon." She then spotted him. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said. "Let's get this over with." She dragged him out of the house and down the street.

Alvin approached the front door. Dave looked over at him. "What was that all about?"

"Not now, Dave," Alvin said. "Tell you all about when I get home."

Alvin also left the house and chased after his brother and girlfriend. "Hey, you two," Alvin said. "Not so fast."

"Alvin, we can't be seen with you," Brittany demanded. "That would ruin the whole plan."

"Well, first thing, I'm not so thrilled about this plan," Alvin fired back at her. "And second..."

"You're jealous!" Brittany finished for him.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"Are so," she shouted back.

"Would you two just shut up!" Simon yelled, losing his temper. "This isn't about your silly little drama. This is about Jeanette."

"Okay, okay, Simon," Brittany said. "You don't have to be so dramatic."

Alvin just laughed as Brittany walked ahead of them. Simon didn't see what was so funny.

Finally they reached Jack's house, where the party was being held. Alvin stayed out of sight, while Simon and Brittany entered the house. Alvin didn't like the idea but understood why they were doing it. He wait ten minutes before entering.

When he walked in he saw Brittany hanging onto Simon's arm. She was talking to Shelly Forstein, one of the cheerleaders.

She looked over at Simon. "Could you get me some punch?" She gave him a certain look, telling him that she needed to talk to Shelly in private. "So, did Jack dump you for my sister?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, come on, Brittany," Shelly said. "You know what kind of party with is. If you didn't would you be here with Simon?"

"You got me there," Brittany said with a laugh. "But you have to admit, the way my sister looks tonight, who's the real geek?"

She walked away from Shelly just imagining the expression on her face. She went over to a back corner out of sight of everyone. Alvin came up behind her. "Hey, beautiful."

"Are we ready to do this?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "The projector's ready. We just gotta switch the pictures."

"Okay," Brittany said. "I'm going back, now." She walked back casually just as Simon came back with her drink.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Simon whispered to her.

"No time to explain," Brittany said.

Just then she heard Justin Gurth go over the makeshift stage and speak into a microphone. "Alright, everybody. Welcome to our first annual Geek Party." Cheers came from all the popular kids.

Brittany looked over and saw the horrified look on Jeanette's face. She approached slowly, seeing the tears running down Jeanette face.

"Is this the reason you asked me out?" Jeanette asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Lighten up," Jack said. "It's just a joke."

Jeanette ran off out of the house.

"The joke's on you asshole," Brittany said. "I warned you. Remember?"

"And for our first candidate," Justin continued with his speech.

Jack looked up and saw a picture of himself, but one from his junior high days. Everyone in the room started laughing, seeing him in broken glasses with acne cream all over his face.

"You, bitch!" Jack yelled and grabbed Brittany by the arm. "You did this!"

At that moment Alvin and Simon approached. "Hey, you son of a bitch!" Alvin shouted. "Let her go right now."

Jack released her. "This isn't over!" Jack shouted and walked off.

"Brittany," Alvin said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said. "But my arm hurts."

"Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"She ran out somewhere," she said, as Alvin helped her to sit down. "I'm not sure."

"I'll go find her," Simon said and ran outside.

Jeanette was still on the grounds, out by the water fountain crying. Jack approached her. She turned to see his angry face, but hers was angrier.

"Stay away from me," Jeanette said. "You just brought me here to humiliate me."

"Maybe I did," Jack fired at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You should be grateful anyone would give you a second look."

"Let go of me!" Jeanette shouted.

"Why should I?" Jack said, throwing her on the ground. "You and your stupid bitch sister..."

Jack stopped dead. Someone had just grabbed hold of him from behind. Before he knew it he was on the ground. He looked up to see who had attacked him.

"Don't you every touch her again."

"Simon?" Jeanette said, picking herself off the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"You're all just a bunch of nerds," Jack said, getting up on his feet. He attempted to go after Simon again, but he easily blocked him.

"Like I said, Jerk," Simon said, shoving him back on the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again."

Jack got up and ran off. Simon looked back over to Jeanette. He saw still upset and not standing very steady. He ran over to her and stopped her from stumbling.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I think so," she said. "Why did you do that... for me?"

They both sat down at the fountain. He looked deep into her eyes. "Because..." he hesitated a bit. "Because I'd do anything for you."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he said. "I've always loved you. I just didn't realize it. Then when Jack asked you out..."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Because I was scared," he admitted, lowing his head and refusing to look at her.

"Of me?" she asked. "What would you be afraid of me?"

She got up from her seat and walked a few paces. He got up and walked towards her, until he was standing behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, not like Jack had but gently. His touch gave her goosebumps.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way," he said.

"Simon, I always felt that way," she said. "I guess I was a afraid, too."

"Then why did you go out with Jack? he asked.

"Only because I was mad at you," she said, looking ashamed. "I never wanted him, Simon. You're the only one I've ever wanted."

He smiled at her, putting both his hands on either side of her face. He leaned done touching his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. When it ended Jeanette looked into Simon eyes.

"I love you, Simon," she said. She looked as if she were going to cry again.

"And that makes you sad," he asked.

They sat down again together. "No, silly," she said, almost with a laugh. "It makes me happy." This time she leaned over and kissed him and realized at that moment she never wanted to stop.

**Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. See you next story.**


End file.
